


Bed time

by ThePlague23



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlague23/pseuds/ThePlague23
Summary: Rosa feels that she shouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed as her girlfriend and boyfriend.They feel differently





	Bed time

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and write this within thirty minutes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

Rosa loved Jake and Amy.

No really, she did.

And that was exactly where her problem stood.

She was In a happy relationship.

With a married couple.

You can see why Rosa is a bit hesitant with some aspects of their relationship.

See, she always felt that she was intruding in on Jake and Amy’s married happiness, and that upset Rosa to no end. Granted, she would never tell the two, but they knew.

Of course they knew.

99

“Y’know that we don’t mind you sleeping in your be big bed with us Rosa.” Jake sighed out as he and Amy tried for what felt(and probably was)the hundredth time that Rosa didn’t need to sleep on the small couch that had been thrown into a spare room to take up space.

“I know. I just prefer sleeping here. I don’t want to butt it in special Jake and Amy time.” Rosa argued back, the normally confident woman now shrunken down as she sat in between her two lovers. Jake just sighed again and looked to Amy for support.

“Oh Rosa. That’s not a problem and you know it. Just, think about it, okay?” Amy said softly, pulling herself more firmly into Rosa’s side, leaning her head against Rosa shoulder.

“Yeah, we just want you to feel comfortable.” Jake reinforced as he also hugged against Rosa’s side and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry it’s taking so long.” Rosa sighed out as she relaxed her muscles and leaned back against the two.

“Okay, it’s nearly four, so you have to get your cute butt dressed and ready for night shift.” Amy said, raising her head and kissing Rosa on the cheek.

“Cute butt dressed and on night shift, title of your sex tape.” Jake laughed out, before kissing Rosa on the cheek and running away while cackling. Amy just sighed and fell backwards, Rosa patting her knee.

You’ve gotta deal with him until I get home.” Rosa said happily, getting up and walking out of the room. Her leave to find her clothes was accompanied by Amy’s loud groan. Amy stayed laying for a minute, letting her eyes shut as she heard the noises of Rosa leaving the apartment for her shift.

“Babe!” Jake randomly said from beside Amy, startling her enough that she nearly punched Jake.

“Jake, you scared me.” Amy complained as she sat back up and turned to her husband, looking on in worry as she recognised the look in his eyes.

“Oh no”

99

Rosa was tired. She knew that the twenty cups of coffee that she downed when she got to the halfway mark of her shift was a mistake, but she was at least glad that it managed to get her all the way home before she started to crash. Rosa sleepily pulled her key out and, after a couple of groggy tries, managed to unlock the front door. She quickly stumbled in and locked the door behind her, throwing most of the things on her body over to the kitchen bench to be sorted later, before entering into her room and freezing at the sight before her.

“Oh, Hey Rosa. Fancy seeing you here.” Jake tried to sound and act as suave as possible, as if himself and Amy weren’t laying atop a monstrosity of a mattress, pillows and blankets that were set up so it was connected to her bed(couch). 

Amy had the decency to look sheepish, almost the same expression she wore when she had to explain to Holt that the apparent ‘bomb’ was her latest attempt at giving him a gift. Jake just kept trying to look something that Rosa assumed was supposed to be sexy.

“What. Is. This.” Rosa managed to get out of her brain, which had currently slowed to a snail’s pace trying to figure out the scene before her.

“Well, I know that you said you felt that you’d be butting in if you slept in the bed with us, so, as a way to show you that it won’t matter, we decided to move the bed to you!” Jake said happily, looking at Rosa in his trademarked ‘be proud of my idea’ face. The only thing Rosa could do was sigh at the shenanigans that her boyfriend got up to.

“Okay fine. I’ll sleep in the bed with you two tonight, happy?” Rosa said quietly, looking at her stupid boyfriend and his dumb grin that meant that she had just made his day. The grin quickly disappeared and Amy froze from her spot on the improvised couch bed.

“Problem, we took the mattress and all the pillows and spare blankets to make this.” Jake said with his ‘oh no something went horribly wrong with my foolproof plan how did this happen Amy help’ smile plaster on his face. Rosa could only sigh in response as Amy tried to untangle herself from the pile.

99

“Ahh. Isn’t this better Rosa?” Jake said as he snaked his arm over her hip, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

Rosa wanted to say no. She wanted to scream. She wanted to go back to her own (couch)bed.

But, at the same time, she wanted to stay stuck between Jake, his arm reaching around and holding onto Amy, and Amy, who had her arms wrapped around Rosa’s neck and was sleeping an inch away from Rosa’s face. The warmth that pooled in her stomach was unlike anything she could remember feeling.

“Yes. It’s much better.” Rosa said quietly, making Jake smile softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
